


Rainy Days

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney





	Rainy Days

Rainy days are Negan’s favorite. When it’s pouring outside and not quite a thunderstorm, holy shit is he content. Carl quickly learns to love those bleak, grey days, taking to the way Negan behaves.

Negan is calm and lovely when the sky is cracked open and crying for humanity and what it’s become. He loves to curl up, keep Carl close, and nap the entire day away. At first, Carl is a little confused as to why the hell Negan wouldn’t let him out of bed, wouldn’t let up on his hold around him.

Now, though? Carl wishes for rain. Negan isn’t harsh or uncaring without the rain, but with it? He’s a few degrees warmer, more vulnerable, even. His eyes are softer and so is his touch. They have long, sleepy talks about anything and everything as the rain pours outside.

Carl learned to count his blessings years ago, and this is at the top of the list.


End file.
